House of Flooding
by I Heart Laughter X3
Summary: A Flood has happened in Anubis House and... I got nothing. So just read please! Oh and this flooding thing may not be possible you can see why once you read! Rated T cuz.. I got nothing again. Oh and Humor will be there after the serious parts of this.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Babble- Yo! Hey FF peoplezz! Whatz goingz on! Just read it! KK? Oh and if people flame I want all those loyal readers who luv this to flame back cuz thiz author needs some entertainment! *ready with lawn chair and popcorn* So yeah! Oh and couples are Fabina, Patrome, Mickara and Amfie! Ba Bush! *POOF*

DISLAIMER- Dont own HOA cuz I just dont Ok!

* * *

><p>Chappie 1<p>

Jerome's POV  
>I don't know how but suddenly the flood was up to our necks! It was raining pretty hard I know but a flood up to our necks! I looked around and saw Amber, Nina and Mara upstairs looking shocked. They were studying upstairs awhile ago unaware of the flood rising.<p>

"I could use a little help here!" I told them swimming up to them as Nina and Mara tried to help me up.

"Where's my Boo!" Amber said looking around franticly.

I rolled my eyes at Amber's stupid nickname for Alfie

"Amber calm down I bet Alfie's ok.." Nina said.

"Yeah, and I just hope everyone's ok. I cant believe we didn't notice the flood until now!" Mara replied.

"Yeah so stop you're yapping girls. I'm sure the meathead, alien and the geek are ok." I said to them irritated.

They all glared at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked at them.

. Suddenly we saw a rescue raft with , Victor, Trudy, Fabian, Mick and Alfie come out from the common room.

"BOO!" Amber shouted.

"FABES!" Nina shouted.

"MICK!" Mara shouted.

I snickered as the rest of us climbed in the raft at the weird names of theirs and yes Mick to me is a weird name even though it was his real name! Think about it is a weird name!

"Is everyone here?" said interrupting my thoughts.

"Patricia's not here yet!" Nina shouted worriedly.

OMG! Trixie's not here yet! I don't know why but once I realized it I felt sick inside my stomach. My heart sagged inside my chest at the thought about might what have happened to her.

"I thought she was studying with you guys!" I said to the girls.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom downstairs!" Nina said in realization worried.

We all stared at her with the look of worry and shock in our faces.

Patricia's POV  
>" I'm going to the bathroom downstairs ok Nines?" I said whispering to her so that I wont disturb Amber and Mara. Nina and I have gotten to become best friends, so have Amber and Mara.<p>

"Yeah,sure." Nina said not looking up from her math textbook.

I started walking downstairs, as I was walking I walked into someone. We both fell.

"Sorry.." I said slightly irritated

"Watch your step Trixie."

I recognized the most annoying freak of nature's voice… The Slimeball.

"Whatever Slimeball." I said standing up walking to the bathroom again, leaving him sitting down.

In the Bathroom

Finally, I was done doing my business. I went to open the door.

"ARGH!" I groaned. The door wouldn't open!

I started banging the door with my fists trying to get someone's attention. No such luck!

"HELLO! I'M STUCK IN THE TOILET!" I shouted. Still no one came.

I sat there on the floor waiting.

5 minutes later  
>May as well try again I thought. I tried again no such luck!<p>

"WHY WONT YOU OPEN!" I said banging the door hard and fast.

Then I noticed that there was water leaking out of the door. "Why was their water leaking out?" I thought.

15 minutes later  
>The water was up to my waist! I don't know how but it was! "May as well try again." I thought.<p>

"ARGH!" I said as I opened the door with all my might, at the same time a wave of water splashed all over me!

I looked around the door was open. The water was up to my neck then I heard the sound of people shouting my name.

* * *

><p>*POOFS BACK* Hey Peoplez again! I want you guys to review so that other people can see this and enjoy it too! Oh and I know maybe a flood like this aint possible but this was a dream I had to write! OKAY! Okay Bye! *POOF*<p> 


	2. RZ IS BACK!

*POOF* Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I have to study for my LT (Long Test) So my chappies will be kinda short. SOORRY MY PEEPS! Blame my teachers! Ok Ba Bush! *POOF AWAY*

DISCLAIMER- (STUDYING) Echinoderms have tube feet.. Oh yeah! (LOOKS UP FROM HANDOUT) I dont own HOA (LOOKS BACT AT HANDOUT) They have spiny skin...

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV<br>I heard people shouting my name "PATRICIA! PATRICIA! TRIXIE!".

"I'm here!" I said I was about to go but then I saw some letters slashed on the wall. I looked closer and saw the initials I dreaded more than Jerome's R.Z.

I just treaded there shocked. But then I remembered the shouting so I swam to the noise. I found , Victor, Trudy, Fabian, Nina, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Amber and Jerome on a rescue raft.

"PATRICIA!" Amber suddenly shouted. All heads turned to were Amber looked then they saw me.

"PATRICIA!" They all said at the same. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that's my name! Don't wear it out!" I said as they helped me up.

I plopped on to the seat next to Jerome.

"Where were you!" He said with for the first time with a real look of concern in his face.

"No time to explain!" I said getting a blanket from Trudy.

"SIBUNA mtg. tell the others." I said whispering to Jerome.

He gave me a puzzled look but whispered to Alfie the news. I have to tell the rest of Sibuna my news… That Rufus Zeno was back.


	3. CURIOUS

Author's Babble= Ok first I have to say some things.. To Amber Rose Skydragon Yes I know I'm crazy what gave it away that I am btw? Oh and to this annoynemous reviewer yes I know I live in the Phil. to! I'm a Pure FILIPINO! Ok gotta study for Social Studies! *POOF*

DISCLAIMER- DONT OWN HOA SO JUST BUZZ OFF!

* * *

><p>Nina's POv<br>We just saved Patricia! Thank God she's ok.

"Mr. Sweet why did you save us only know when the flood was up to our necks?" Fabian questioned Mr. Sweet.

I wondered that too why on earth did they save us only know!

"Well you see, since Anubis House is the last we came here laast. What's Strange is that other houses are only up to their ankles! Look!" He pointed. I noticed that the flood got slowly more shallower as we got nearer to House of Cleopatra.

"Weird." Mick said. But thankfully he and Mara didn't seem to care but I bet the flood has something to do with the mystery.

I found out I was right when I heard Fabian whisper in my ear "SIBUNA MEETING."

Mara's POV  
>It's weird about the flood whats weirder is that the rest of them seem to be whispering to each other and not to me and Mick! Are they hiding something?<p> 


	4. WE WILL BE MOVED!

Author's Babble- Hey guys! Good news! I have no LT's anymore! Best part is that **It's FRIDAY! FRIDAY! Gotta get down on FRIDAY!** Man how I hate that song! *Sighs* Oh and REVIEW please! Only 1 person reveiwed! So this chappie is deticated to Amber Rose Skydragon! I love ya! Haha! As a friend! Oh and no I wasn't being sarcastic weirdly enough cuz I am usually am.. Oh no! I'm less wierd! AHHHH!*Starts freaking out* Oh well. *Goes back to normal* Babush my peepzz! *POOF*

* * *

><p>Chappie 4<p>

Patricia's POV  
>We went out of the rescue raft. Wierdly enough the flood stopped at the school. So we were all just standing in the rain waiting for to stop yapping with Mrs. Andrews on where are we going to stay! I mean cant they just stick us in a random house or at least let us out of the rain! Only Victor, Trudy, and were under there.<p>

Jerome leaned in and whispered in my ear "How long do you think this is gonna take because I need to some pranking!".

I rolled my eyes "Probably for another hundred years." I whispered back at him sarcastically. He just smirked at me. I glared at him.

I looked around and saw Nina with Fabian talking and trying to listen to and 's conversation. I then looked at Amber and Alfie Amber's head was on Alfie's shoulder she was whispering something fast while Alfie looked like he was listening intently. Having knowing Amber she was most likey complaining about how the rain was messing up her hair or something. I looked at Mick and Mara, they were both still in the both hugging and sitting down on it.

"Children!" Mr. Sweet said walking up to us. I whipped my head back away from Mick and Mara to look at him.

He stopped in front of us "All Anubis house residents will be transferred to the House of Set while Anubis House is reapaired." He announced to us.

"But how about our stuff!" She said sounding worried. Probably about her dresses, make up and all those other girly stuff she uses.

"We can retrieve you girl's things but the boy's have to wait for the stuff to be sent by their parents." He said reassuring Amber that her stuff will be ok.

She breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Where is the House of Set I have to change!" I complained to the adults hoding up my arms to show my soaked clothes.

"We will be going there right know so can you children stop complaining." Victor said sternly pointing at all of us with his cane.

We all just nodded and followed the teachers and Trudy to House of Set.


	5. FANCY HOUSE

Author's Babble- Yo! Here as a new chappie hope you like it! **Me-Luisa what are you doing! Why are you doing the AB! Luisa- I'm sorry!** My friend Luisa actually uploaded into the Doc. Manager for real! That's why I sounded all nice and bubbly ok! I just kept how I shouted at her for your enetertainment! Ok gotta go change my passcode!

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN HOA! I MEAN THE PPL WHO WROTE HOA DIDNT WRITE CRAP LIKE THIS!

* * *

><p>Amber's POV (For a change! =))<p>

We were walking up to the house I had my eyes closed my head was on Alfie's shoulder. He stopped and I looked up to see the house.

"OMG!" I said. The house was beautiful even though it was raining. It looked like a really fancy house. I looked up in awe.

I saw the rest of Anubis House shocked to.

"Yes, yes." Victor said walking in front of us. "This house is the fanciest house in the school, so if any chance any of you children do something wrong in there each and every one of you will be blamed. All of you will then be given toilet duty!" He threatened us.

I cant get toilet duty! It would ruin my nails! All of us just nodded at him.

"C'mon know lets get inside!" Trudy said.

We all walked up. Victor opened the door. We all went inside all of our mouths hung open.

Alfie's POV  
>We went inside the house all our mouths hung open it looked like Anubis House the arrangement of everything but the things were fancier. There was also a statue of a person with an ugly head of a jackal.<p>

I pointed to the statue "Is that supposed to be an alien?" I asked. Earning a laugh out of Mick and Jerome.

"That's an Egyptian god Alfie" Nina explained to me.

"Set" Fabian said.

"Of course, Set the god of darkness of chaos so you better not touch this" Victor threatened us.

"We get it Victor!" Patricia said slightly annoyed.

He just glared at all of us and walked away.

"The map here is exactly the same as Anubis House except everything is quite fancier." Trudy told us with a smile.

Guess we are gonna have a new life here in the House of Set.


	6. AUTHOR'S DILEMMA!

HEY GUYZ! Unfortunately this is not an update I updated actually awhileago so if you just skipped to the end go backwards and read chappie 5. Anyway I looked at my email I so a lot as in a LOT OF PEOPLE who added this as FAVE. Or ALERTED even my OTHER|STORIES also the author! So why do I have so little reviews am I intimidating? *PUPPY DOG EYES* Well I am not! I'm the class clown! Actually Bee, they call Class Bee because my last name starts with a bee so class bee! =)) Can someone tel l me whats wrong with all the freakin readers who luv me but don't review! AH! A spider! WAS ON MY LEG! EW! Ok haha shouldn't have typed that. Oh well bye!


	7. MY OC

Author's Babble-Hey guys I am gonna put a new girl. She's supposed to be younger that and the person who put the AN was my friend who saw a lot of ppl fav. my stories when I showed her my email. She asked me my fanfic passcode I told her and she hacked it! Oh but the spider part was real but it didn't happen when she hacked it I think... Oh and I made a new chappie but I will post it tom. {devious grin} MWAHAHA! Ok BYE! *POOF*

CLAIMER- Since no HOA on this chappie I have a claimer! I OWN THE OC! It's based on me! The Rep is real. It's my rep now.

* * *

><p>MY OC<p>

Name- Sophie Mccartney ( LUV HIM!)

Age- 11

Likes- Bright colorful stuff, Leather Jackets, Shorts, Leggings, FOOD, LAUGHING, and HARRY POTTER.

Dislikes- BABY PINK, Annoying ppl (even though she is one) and low grades.

Personality- Funny, Aggressive, Sarcastic, Kind mean and can be nice when she wants to.

Rep (In her old school)- Popular, funny and a fun easy person to talk to.


	8. THE NEW GIRL

Author's Babble- Hey guys! I actually did one with Mara's POV describing the rooms and of them going down to eat dinner but it erased! So just imagine there room with a four poster bed and red sheets (HP reference!) and a bathroom inside OK! Also I forgot to tell you how the character looks like she has brown hair and tan skin. Brown yes to. Oh you know we had half day! It became SIGNAL #2 here in the Phil. but I had to wait for My sis in High School for Signal#2 even when I'm just Signal#1! ANNOYING! Ok BYE! *POOF*

* * *

><p>Chappie 6<p>

Sophie's POV (TOO DESCRIBE HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE SEE AUTHOR'S BABBLE AT THE TOP)  
>I had on my black leather jacket with a blue tank top with a pink loose short strapped shirt on top. I was wearing black shorts with gray tights under. My hair was in a messy bun held with a rubber band. I had on blue rimmed shades with blue converse with pink laces. I was in front of The House of Set. Ready to knock but suddenly my iPhone rang.<p>

I looked at the caller ID and saw my friends name. I pressed answer angrily.

"WHAT!"I shouted in it pretty loud. I know that because when I said it a scary guy opened the door staring at me.

I groaned "I have to call you back." I told my friend Nina. Pressing end call and putting it in my pocket.

I looked up to the man. He was just staring at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" I told him cocking my head to the side folding my arms.

He glared at me evilly but I just kept my head cocked and my arms folded.

"I will not stand for this behavior from you . Especially since you are only 11." He said to me firmly.

I just rolled my eyes at him but he couldn't see it through the shades. Suddenly a nice looking lady came up.

"Oh you are here already!" The lady said.

"Yes please do tell me why you came 2 weeks late Hmm.." He said to me.

"Well blame the person who mailed it to me late!" I shot back at him.

He grunted at me angrily and strutted away. I stuck my tounge out behind his back.

"Don't worry dear that's just Victor. I'm Trudy you house mother!" She said smiling at me.

I smiled back saying "Nice to meet you Trudy!".

She grabbed my hand leading me saying " I'll give you the tour later c'mon know its supper time!" she told me leading me through some couches behind them a table with 8 older kids already eating. I also noticed this place was a bit fancy.

Everyone stared at me. I just whipped out my phone looking for Nina's name on my contact list as Trudy pulled out the chair letting me sit down.

"You introduce yourselves while I go to the kitchen" Trudy said about to dash away until this Goth looking girl suddenly said "What is an 8 year old doing here!" She said harshly.

I narrowed my eyes taking off my shades and angrily said "I'M ELEVEN!".

All of them was taken aback at my outburst.

"UM… Nice greeting." I heard a voice said through the phone.

"Sorry I was about to say Yo when this Goth Chic asked Why an 8 YEAR OLD was here!" I said harshly at her. She gave me this killer glare back but I just kept glaring back.

"I'll call you back." My friend Nina told me then phone went dead.

"Oh she was supposed to be in the Osiris house but then no more space because there was a mix up and this house was the only one with an extra room." Trudy explained.

"Ok you can go know Trudy." A girl with long brownish blondish hair said kindly, and with that Trudy disappeared to the kitchen.


End file.
